Brutalizers
The Brutalizers are a dark and greatly feared band of renegade Astartes that have marauded the Imperiums space lanes ever since their excomunication during the Nova Terra Interregnum. They are a brutal band of self serving killers, caring only for their own survival and wealth. Though they have not fallen to the temptations to Chaos (more out of their own arrogance than anything else) and allow no taint of muation within their own ranks, they have fought alongside the minions of the Archenemy for paltry coin and weapons. However, they have also aided various other powerful and unscrupulous men who call themselves loyal to the Emperor for enough coin as well. History The Brutalizers were once (reluctantly) hailed as great warriors of the Imperium, and their fall from grace has been greatly documented by Imperial Scholars as a prime pattern that 'damned' Chapters fall into piror to their betrayle of all they were created to defend. 3rd Founding The origin of the Brutalizers has long been lost to time, but are strongly believed to have originated from the Imperial Fists, as the sole gene-seed deficiency the Chapter has is the lack of a Sus-an Membrane. They were considered brutal and overtly cold at their inception if the records are to be believed, and their reputation as ruthless conquerors became quickly cemented with the Chapters early assaults on the edges of Ultima Segmentum. Wars of Subjugation The Brutalizers were responsible for the reclamation of various worlds that were overlooked during the Scouring, worlds on the edges of the Imperiums borders or inaccessible at the time due to astral phenomena. This mellinia long time of crusading was known as the Wars of Subjugation. It was at this time that the Brutalizers would forever be a known as a dark and sinister Chapter, even as their loyalty to the Emperor was iron clad. They butchered entire populations almost daily, tore asunder entire civilizations that would not willingly return to Imperial rule. Soon their fellow Space Marines began to hold the Brutalizers with some contempt, especially as the tales of black and blue clad Space Marines gunning down both innocent and corrupted civilians alike began to circulate. The Brutalizers, in turn, considered themeselves above the rest of their fellow Space Marines, for their unmitigated success in bringing hundreds of worlds into compliance singlehandedly and that they were waging wars that needed to be fought, not chacing battles of glory or repentance. Buul Crusades When the athisitic Order of the Red Arrow rose up against the Imperium, in a vain attempt to dethrone the newly officalized Imperial Cult, it was the Brutalizers who crushed their rebellion alongside the fanatical Fraternis Templars. Their actions were cruel in the extreme, from the mass killings of supposed heretics and the devastation of various worlds, but at the time the religous fervor of the crusade allowed the High Lords and Inquisition to overlook such actions. (even though the Brutalizers were some of the most vocal believers in the Emperor's mortality) Seige of Oxis Oxis, now a Dark Mechanicus forge world located at the edge of the Segmentum Ultima, was assailed by the forces of Chaos in M32. The Brutalizers, along with forces of the Imperial Fists and Lords Exemplar, aided the local mechanicus forces in resisting the Black Legion and the infamous Legio Destructor Traitor Titan Legion. Of the Space Marine forces, few earned the Mechanicus' admoration more than the Brutalizers, who's cold logic and brutal efficancy, as well as their respect for the Mechanicus' traditons and beliefes, ensured that they and the Adepts of Oxis would become fast allies. Following the Imperial victory over the tratiors, the Brutalizers stayed behind to aid with subsiquent purges of corrupted populations and eventually the world became the main muster site and secondary base of operations for the Chapter. The Adepts of Oxis in turn had the loyalty of one of the most feared Astartes Chapters in the Imeprium, and they certainly used this to their politcial advantage. In the end Oxis would follow the Chapter into damnation, as the Adepts of Oxis had begun to resent the Imperium that considered their Forgeworld a 'Backwater' that did far more research than production. The Orean Crusade A brutal onesided slaughter, the Orean "Crusade" was a massive Sector Wide assault launched by the Brutalizers and scant elements of the Imperial Guard to put down the peaceful succession of the Orean Sector. The people of Orean had been turned from the Imperium by the teachings of a radical, later discovered to be one of the enegmatic Sensi, a true genetic son of the Emperor. Learned elements of the Inquisition would later note the irony in the death of said Sensi at the hands of the Brutalizers High Executioner (Chapter Champion) Kantan Durn. The people of Orean were poorly prepared for such swift and savage Imperial reprisal, and in the eyes of many, even the highly indoctrinated Imperial Guard, the Brutalizers were far to ruthless in their prosecution of the people, slaughtering every man, woman, and child in the Sector, regardless of their level of involvement. Nova Terra Interrgnum Some Imperial historitans consider the tulmulus centuries of the Nova Terra Interrgnum the Brutalizers crowing moment, when their ruthlessly honed skills and brutal mindset brought them the greatest recognition from the Imperium and even their brother Chapters. When the whole of the Segmentum Pacficus Tactics The Brutalizers are masterful and beyond pitless warriors, utilizing large numbers of heavy weapons squads, Centurion battle groups, and elite Terminator armored "Brute Squads" to mercilessly crush the enemy benith a hail of bolterfire and chainblades. Their skill in the art of naval warfare makes them fearsome pirates, capable of overwhelming enemy fleets with trademark speed and brutality. Boarding actions are what won the Chapter much renown in their days as loyal servents of the Emperor, and now in their lifelong careers as self serving pirates, their skills have earned them a chilling reputation for effortlessly gunning down ship crews who dare stand in their way. The Brutalizers, unlike warp touched traitors or other, more vengeful renegades, prefer to pick their battles wisely. They rarely attack well armed or fortified targets, perfering to prey on refugee or merchant ships, as well as the occasional Imperial Fleet limping back from a recent campaign. To this end, the Brutalizers have a sizable armada, and vast numbers of hired guns, slave warriors, and murder servitors to call upon to soak up the casualties while they move in for the kill. Also, as opposed to many fractured Warbands or thinly spread Loyalist Chapters, the Brutalizers never separate into smaller raiding bodies, remaining together so that they may quickly overcome any obstical in their raids. The Brutalizers seem devoid of the need for personal battle that other Space Marines, be they traitor or loyalist, long for. They would sooner blast apart an enemy fortress from orbit than bother deploying forces to seige it, and will send their slaves to their deaths in open combat rather than join battle themselves. Some have accused them of being cowards, but the Brutalizers simply see it as fighting smarter, rather than harder, and continue to take any advantage presented, regardless of their enemies foolish ideals of honor and glory. The Brutalizers are fanatical about the purity of their Chapters Gene-Seed, and thus they maintain a much larger than normal Apthothacarion, with one Painmaster (the Chapters unique combination of Apothecary and Techmarine) to every squad of Brutalizers. Wargear The Brutalizers pension for heavy weapons is well noted, as is their proficiency in the cramped corridors of warships. Their weaponry reflects their brutal efficacy and merciless drive to crush all those who dare oppose them: Oxis Pattern Mourningstar The iconic weapon of the Brutalizers, so much so that a depiction of the Mourningstar is the Chapters emblem, the Oxis Pattern Mourningstar is a powerful and savage chainflail. The Mourningstar represents the personality of its masters well, imposing, ruthless, unrelenting, and above all, devastating in battle. The Mourningstar comes in two models, the larger and more powerful twohanded version, and the much more common, onehanded version. The Mourningstar's chainblade covered head can deliver grusome wounds and its heavily reinforced teeth are practically fracture proof, making it highly effective against both heavily armored and lightly armored enemies alike. The Mourningstar's head is attached to the grip via a retractable adamantium chain, which allows the weapon to be used as a flail and maul respectively, depending on the range of engagement. The Mourningstar is practically ubiquitous within the ranks of the Brutalizers, with nearly every Battle-Brother having the onehanded model as his personal melee weapon. Naval Bolter This short barrled bolter is ideal for combat in the cramped corridors of starships and fortifications, and can be fired onehanded, giving the user a free hand for a melee weapon. The Naval Bolter is a staple of the Brutalizers Assault and Tactical squads, some specializing in dual wielding the weapons to give them the firepower of a combi-bolter but the ability to target two foes at a time. Oxis Pattern Astartes Foehammer A mighty shotgun-pistol crafted specifically for the hands of mighty Astartes, the Oxis Pattern Foehammer is a massive revolver type weapon, bearing a sleek and threataning design, and capable of fireing slugs and shot powerful enough to rip an Ork in half. The weapon chambers a maximum of seven rounds, and has proven itself exremely devastating during boarding actions and other close quarter firefights. The Oxis Pattern Foehammer is a common sidearm amongst the Brutalizers, who often escew the more versitle Bolt Pistol in exchange for the sheer killing power of the Foehammer. Oxis Pattern Siege Shield A coffin shaped slab of platesteel and creamaite, the Oxis Pattern Siege Shield is an iconic piece of the Brutalizers Assault Squads as they board enemy ships and take to the field of battle. Though large, it can be used as a very effective form of attack, often covered in spikes or a disruptor field. Oxis Pattern Assault Shotgun A fully automatic shotgun designed specifically for the Brutalizers, this savage weapon is similar in design to the famous Ogryn Ripper Gun, but downscaled for Space Marine use. With various improvements to increase accuracy and decrease recoil, as well as preserve the weapons close range killing power, the Oxis Pattern Assault Shotgun is a mighty weapon that is a terror in the corridors of starships. Brutalizer Pattern Centurion While identical to a standard Centurion in most respects, the Brutalizers have been known to use the Centurion Battle Suit excessively, especially to spearhead boarding assaults. The specialized Brutalizer Pattern is often armed with a Heavy Flamer/Siege Drill and a upscaled Oxis Pattern Assault Shotgun Organisation The Brutalizers follow the general tenets of the Codex Astartes, keeping the basics of Company size and organization, but the titles vary. The Brutalizers also have various different formations befitting their way of war. Lord Marshall Brutalizer Boarding Squad Butalizers Centurion Squad Brute Squad Painmaster Gene-seed The Brutalizers, much like the Loyalist Red Scorpions, are obsessed with the purity of their gene-seed (even though they care little for their Legion of orgin) and hold it as their most valued treasure. Thus they maintain a very large Apothacarion even as renegades and will pay any price to ensure their gene-seed remains pure. The only known flaw was the lack of a Sus-an Membrane and Betcher's Gland during their time as loyalists. Somehow the Chapter has since cured the impotency of their Betcher's Glands, which are markedly more potent than other examples in both loyalist and traitor forces. The resurgence of this gland is beleived to have been the work of the Chapters skilled Apothacarion, while others say the Chapter somehow procured the services of the infamous Fabius Bile. Culture The Brtualizers are famed as cold blooded killers, willing to kill both foe and innocent alike with ruthless indifference and plunder entire systems for paltry wealth. Before their fall, the Brutalizers held a strong sense of duty to the Imperium, and held that any who opposed the Emperor's will deserved to die and die in droves. They slaughtered any who dare stand in their way, and their reputation for ruthlessly subjugating both secessionist and new worlds had garnered them much in the way of both glory and infamy. The Brutalizers were quickly stigmatized by their fellow Chapters as ruthless cowards for their brutal purges and dependency on overwhelming force of arms to bring even the most rudimentary foe to heel. In response to the misgivings of other Space Marine Chapters, the Brutalizers became more and more isolated, and in their isolation they reveled in their own victories. It mattered not that a vast majority of the foes they overcame were weak willed heretics or starving rebels, it mattered only that they had brought scores of worlds into the Imperial fold, more than nearly any other Chapter in Imperial History. Thus the Brutalizers grew arrogant and held their fellow Space Marines as glory starved fools. More than a few outbursts and fistfights were recorded between Brutalizers and other Loyalists when the Chapter was forced to work alongside their brothers, and tales of the Brutalizers sheer contempt for "mere mortals" were well documented. It was this arrogance and indifference to civilian casualties that doomed the Chapter after the Sacking of Jarnia. The Chapters one sided genocide of a loyal world, all for a precived slight to the Chapters honor, would see them made into the pawns of Lord Inquisitor Devem. Hundreds of years of abuse by the vindictive Inquisitor wore on the Chapters loyalty, and eventually the Inquisitor would push these proud marines to the point of no return. The butchered the Inquisitor and her retinue, and sent her fleshed and salted corpse back to the Segementum fortress with a simple message carved deep into the flesh... "No more Servitude. Only Vengeance!" Once they declared themselves enemies of man, the Brutalizers only delved deeper into cold savagery, slaughtering world after world for plunder to feed their constant need for resources. Soon the Brutalizers became so successful that they turned to raiding not only out of necessity, but to feed a materialistic greed that gripped them all. Vast ritches from Imperial coffers and priceless relics became their playthings, and the ranks of slaves to do their bidding rose to astronomical heights. In the end the Brutalizers would even deny the offers of the Chaos god Saalenessh, their Lord Marshall declaring that no god was worthy of their patronage, and that the Brutalizers served only themselves and by proxy, the Chapter. The Brutalizers have become known for their many grisly "torture rituals" in which pain is inflicted upon a poor soul either for punishment for a failing or slight against the Chapter, or even for their twisted amusement. Unbeknownst to the Imperium, many of these practices have been a staple for the Chapter long before their fall, with their most famous ritual known as "The Curing" which inspired the Chapters warcry. The Curing is saved only for the most impetulant foes or foolish slanderers who have tempted the Brutalizers wrath, and was the fate of the late Lord Inquisitor Devem. The Brutalizers strip the skin from the victims body in such a way that the poor soul remains competently conscious, aware of every excruciating moment. The Brutalizers Painmasters then douse the unfortunate in salt taken from the toxic deserts of Oxis, which leaves the victim to one of the most painful demises in the galaxy. Relations Add Your Own! Allies Douchard Bagge The bombastic and fabulously wealthy Rouge Trader has been one of the Chapters biggest supporters since their declaration as renegades, and the Brutalizers have fought for the Rouge Traders interests hundreds of times. From eliminating rival Traders to starting massive wars for Douchard to ply his arms and men in for profit, the Brutalizers are willing to do anything for the vast sums of ritches and wargear Douchard gladly pays in. The Brutalizers view Douchard the man as a symbol of all they hate in the human race, arrogant, imbecilic, and unfathomably annoying. However, Douchard the Rouge Trader is the Brutalizers most valued costumer and asset, thus they will go great lengths to ensure his continued life and patronage, having once rescued him from the clutches of a surprisingly savvy Inquisitor. The Severan Dominate The Brutalizers have gleefully dipped their hands into Duke Serverus' already pillaged pockets in exchange for their services. Currently the whole of the Brutalizers is engaged against the forces of Chaos and Orkish armies of WAAAGH! Grimtoof, plundering various worlds under the enemies control and providing much needed aid to the belaugred Severan Dominate. Enemies Quotes By About Category:Renegade Chapter Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed